An organic light emitting display is self-luminous and does not need a polarizing plate. However, the organic light emitting display includes the polarizing plate to prevent deterioration in brightness due to reflection of external light by an A1 plate of an OLED driving panel. The polarizing plate has a structure in which a protective film such as triacetyl cellulose film is laminated on a polarizer via a water-based bonding agent including an aqueous polyvinyl alcohol solution. A polyene polarizer having a polyvinylidene structure formed by dehydration of a polyvinyl alcohol film may be used.
Recently, with increasing demand for thinner polarizers, various attempts have been made to reduce thickness of the polarizer. However, there is a problem of deterioration in degree of polarization when the polarizer has a thin thickness, and the polarizer should exhibit high transmittance.